Klinge
Klinge is an Etherious, a demon created from the Book of Zeref and was confirmed as the older brother of Deliora. 400 years ago he was known for his killings of many warriors of all races. He later on joined Absalom's group upon leaving Tartarus and became one of the Thirteen Demon Lords. He soon settled down with a wife and had a son. Appearance Klinge is an Etherious of natural height with a lean, muscular body along with slightly pale skin. He has long gray hair that goes halfway down to his back along with red eyes and a pair of horns on the side of his head that point backwards. His normal attire is a dark grey armor with a long dark blue cape over it that has a large fur collar. The armor fits Klinge like a second skin, such as does not have boots but instead shows his bare feet along with claws over his hands. The only exception is that Klinge's has wide neck guard around his neck and reaches the tip of his chin. Klinge also wears a demonic skull helmet that completely cover his head and face while having holes for his horns to stick out. He tends to keep his hair tucked into his helmet as well. Personality Klinge is noted for being one of the more honorable and caring members of the Demon Lords, something which is noted by many of his colleagues and subordinates. Just like the other members, Klinge cares greatly for the wellbeing of his kind, especially his family. And while he does not care much for the fate of other species, he doesn't look down at them like some other members of the Demon Lords do. Similar to Absalom, Klinge only fought humans and dragons due to the desire of protecting the Etherious, not for pleasure or sport. Ironically his mass killing of humans earned him the title Manslayer, manly due to the fact that he slaughtered an entire army to protect a demon settlement. Because of his more caring side, Klinge has come to blows with other members of the Demon Lords, mainly Grimoire due to the latter's brutal ways of dealing with troublemakers and traitors. Despite that Klinge is not above eliminating Etherious who might cause problems for the demon society and is willing to kill them in order to protect his people. This merely stems from Klinge's desire to protect the future generations of the Etherious, such as his own child. But he has formed a good bond of friendship with Barrett, another Demon Lord. This is mostly due to both of them wishing not to have needless fighting and Klinge is quick to defend Barrett from others when they criticize the larger demon's peaceful attitude. History Curse and Abilities Dark Light: Dark Light is a curse that allows Klinge to create and manipulate darkish yellow energy. These beams are very powerful, capable of causing explosions or incinerating anything in its path, as well as piercing or cutting through objects too. Two special features is that the Klinge can redirect the energy as to avoid from hitting allies or moving around defenses, but also the he can alter the energy's size, ranging from being as big as a pillar or thin as thread. The true power of this curse is that Klinge can lock onto an opponent and have the attacks track the target. While they are usually fired from the fingers, Klinge can release the energy from their eyes or from the ground and air focusing on the Eternano in the atmosphere. Furthermore Klinge has shown to be able to fire them from his hands and feet for flight. *'Dark Beam': Klinge's most simplest and signature spell. Lifting his pointer finger towards a direction, Klinge fires a darkish yellow beam from the tip that can go and incredible speed before finally hitting something. Upon contact it explodes, creating a large sphere of the same color that obliterates anything within it. **'Dark Beam: Arrow': A variation of the first spell. Taking up the same posture, this time Klinge uses both his pointer and middle finger. Klinge fires a beam like before but at the end of it is an arrow head. Instead of exploding, the beam instead can pierce through multiple defenses as well as severely injuring its target. *'Twilight Vision': Eyes glow, Klinge releases dual beams from his eyes towards the target. The beam's effects vary from either exploding on contact or merely pierce the target. Klinge has another version where he can fire a barrage of beams from his eyes. *'White Night Blade': By concentrating Curse Power in his hands, Klinge can create a long dark yellowish sword-like construct. Klinge uses this for melee combat and the blade has proven to be very powerful, cutting through objects such as steel and even magic. Klinge can also focus the Curse Power through one of his swords to increase it's length and cutting. *'Dark Flare' A short-range spell. Klinge raises his hand and fires a large blast of black yellowish energy from his palm. The attack is effective at close range but loses its power the further it goes. Klinge can also fire this in succession every five-seconds *'Dancing Light': Klinge fires beams of energy from each fingertip. The beams bounce all over the area, reducing the opponent's mobility until they are finally hit. Telepathy ' Etherious Form' Master Swordsman: Klinge is considered a skill swordsman, taking on several enemies at once with just the use of a blade. He has also been noted to combine his curse with his swordplay too. Immense Speed Enhanced Strength Enhanced Endurance Immense Durability Equipment Swords Trivia Klinge is German for Blade. Category:Primarch11 Category:Swordsman Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Male Category:Occultus